Other Characters
This is a list of other characters that appear throughout the series. School folks and students Brother Ken St. Sylvester’s Fa’afafine principal. He is a friend of many famous New Zealanders, including actress Lucy Lawless and former prime minister Helen Clark. He is a caring and reasonable principal, and once helped a then-young Mack (a nickname created by Brother Ken) to become friends with The Boys. He is voiced by David Fane. Rex Ruka He is a typical jock or alpha male in St. Sylvester’s. He is regularly seen mocking the boys due to their supposed inferiority with Joost by his side. Rex is Sione's rival for Mila's hand. Joost van der Van Van A South African immigrant whose father Hansje manages the local zoo. As is expected, he acts as Rex’s partner, providing appreciation for his many remarks (often saying “Hilarious!”). However, it was revealed in A Chicken Roll At My Table that Joost’s racism was an act and he only did it because he was discouraged by his grandfather from making friends with coloured people. He is voiced by Oscar Kightley. Mila Jizovitch A Croatian student of St. Cardinal’s, best friends with Sina Tapili and the girl of Sione’s dreams. She is known for helping Lucy Lawless with the birth control presentation in Sionerella. Her name appears to be a combination of the actress Milla Jovovich and a somewhat unsavoury joke. Abo (Abercrombie Smith the third) An Aboriginal Australian who studies in St. Sylvester’s. His nickname is either derived from his culture or his real name, Abercrombie. He is known to celebrate every occasion with a very long traditional song or dance. He is often seen riding an emu. Miss Lynn Grey A teacher who manages the class at St. Sylvester’s. She seems to have an affection for the Māori Man (shown in A Māori at my Table). A parody of well-meaning liberal Anglo-Saxon (white), she will carefully use Māori vocabulary but immediately follow it with a slightly patronising English explanation. Her name is a reference to the Auckland suburb of Grey Lynn. Townspeople Pepelo Pepelo He is Vale & Valea’s dad and an benefit budging, occasional forklift driver with a love of beer, pornography and gambling (aka “The Town Drunk”). His catchphrase is “I'm going to the pub... I may be some time”. Pepelo’s wife died when the boys were young and they were entrusted to his care. However, his method of child careship was ignoring them to fend for themselves. The closest he inadvertently gets to parenting is occasionally telling the boys a relevant and touching story from his own life. He’s known to discriminate against other ethnic minorities in Morningside, have frequent drunk driving accidents and blame his dysfunctions on the war in Vietnam. He is played by David Fane. Wong A Chinese exchange student from Hong Kong. After a rocky start he quickly became mates with the boys by sharing his wealth and letting them ride in his car. He once helped the Boys by joining in the St. Sylvester’s Rugby team in Get Rucked and bet a million dollars on Honky the Wonderhorse. Wong has a brother named White, who exists only to facilitate a racist pun about being unable to tell White from Wong. He is also played by David Fane. Constable "Bobby" Bababiba An ignorant and insensitive policeman who, being the only police officer to appear on the show, has been involved with many of the boys’ mishaps as he tries to restore Morningside order. His image and name are based on actor Robbie Magasiva and he is played by Mario Gaoa. Rakeesh Maadkraklikka A disgruntled Fijian Indian dairy store owner married to wife Satisha. He is eager to shoot and zap any potential troublemaker or thief in his store. Pepelo owes a massive debt to Rakeesh’s store due to his indulgence and improper spending. He is also played by Mario Gaoa. Satisha Maadkraklikka Married to Rakeesh. She isn’t as brash as her husband, but is tough like him. However, she shows a sympathetic side as well. So far, Satisha helped the boys with their problems and issues. Reverend Minister A stereotypical minister in charge of a Samoan flock in Morningside. He frequently preaches about the local issues in very vivid and exaggerated ways (seen in Sionerella and Touched by a Teacher). He is also quick to drive his flock on mindless angry mob sprees. As a sideline for his church he also sells ‘authentic’ holy items at high prices (like holy water and sheep shaped caps). There seems to be an intimate relationship between him and Agnes. Agnes’ youngest child has an uncanny resemblance to the minister, including his hairdo. For that matter, so do most of the very young children of his congregation. He is played by Vela Manusaute. Mahari Stevens A Social worker from CYPFS (Children and Young Person Family Services) (a reference to the CYFS (Child, Youth and Family) that went defunct in 2017). She appeared in the first episode when Pepelo disappeared for four days, responding to a ten year-old complaint about his terrible parenting, and made the Pepelo brothers “Wards of the State”. She also later interrogated Mack and inadvertently manipulated him into accusing Brother Ken of child molestation, and threatened to take him away from his parents when he revealed it wasn’t true. Category:Browse Category:Characters